


"Cas?"

by mishati



Series: "Dean?" [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Multi, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wings, destiel ff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishati/pseuds/mishati
Summary: Druga część jednej z moich książek noszącej tytuł "Dean?" - Kontynuacja opowieści.





	"Cas?"

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie, po pierwsze chciałam Wam powiedzieć, że jestem ciekawa jak zareagujecie na drugą część tego ff, mam nadzieję, że przyjaźnie :) 
> 
> Oprócz tego chcę powiedzieć, że od tej części akcja fabuły nie będzie już miała zbyt wiele wspólnego z aktualnymi wydarzeniami z serialu (z wyjątkiem kilku wątków) - puszczę sobie tutaj wodzę wyobraźni... więc powodzenia w czytaniu

" _the thing_

_worth holding on to_

_would not have let go_ "

r.k. "m.a.h."

( to czego warto się trzymać, nie pozwoliłoby Ci odejść )

_Od okropnych wydarzeń z alfą-dżinnem minęło kilka miesięcy. W międzyczasie wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, bowiem syn Lucyfera pojawił się na świecie. Sam i Dean stracili w tych wydarzeniach Castiela - znowu..._

_Dean Winchester czuł ponownie jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce z klatki piersiowej, zgniótł i spalił. Ile razy jeszcze mógł tracić kogoś, kogo tak kochał? Jednakże odnaleźli pomoc w tym, w kim twierdzili, że nie znajduję się w nim nic innego prócz czystego zła._

_Jack._

_Dziecko zrodzone z anioła i człowieka - nefilim._

_Urodził się on jako dziewiętnastoletni chłopak, któremu od samego początku ciężko było dostosować się do aktualnych kryteriów świata. Nie rozumiał tak wiele, a co najgorsze, wyglądem przypomniał Deanowi Casa. Gdy patrzył na niego cierpiał. Nie mógł znieść jego widoku, a Sam doskonale to zrozumiał. Choć irytowało go niemiłosiernie, musiał wykazać wielkie ilości zrozumienia._

_Jednak dzięki Jackowi Castiel powrócił. Wszystko wydawało się być wręcz idealnie. Z wyjątkiem tego, że Dean wciąż nie należał do wylewnych osób._

\- Cas, czy Ty znowu bazgrzesz w tym cholernym pamiętniku? - anioł usłyszał nad sobą i zaraz zamknął zeszyt, by wzrok Deana go nie dosięgnął.

\- Chciałem po prostu opisać to, co się nam przydarzyło Dean...- powiedział i opuścił głowę w dół - Potrzebuję dać upust temu wszystkiego.

Łowca wywrócił oczami.

\- Wolisz pisać to, niż spędzać czas ze mną i z prawie swoim synem - parsknął gorzko i usiadł na łóżku. Przyjrzał się Castielowi. Zmizerniał. Wyglądał na przemęczonego, nawet gdy tak siedział przy biurku - Kupiłem Ci coś.

Wyciągnął z papierowej torby małe pudełeczko i podał mu.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał, niechętnie biorąc to do ręki. Przyjrzał się Deanowi. Często zachowywał się, jakby chciał mu wynagrodzić całe zło, które się mu przytrafiło.

\- No jeśli tego nie otworzysz, to się nie przekonasz, nie? - rzucił ironicznie.

Castiel westchnął ciężko i otworzył pudełeczko. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył zegarek.

\- Dean... - zaczął, jakby chciał mu dać jakieś kazanie, na co łowca od razu zareagował i zamknął mu usta krótkim pocałunkiem. Anioł wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do jego ust na swoich. To było jak magia, czysta i piękna... magia. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by całować kogokolwiek innego.

\- Po prostu załóż - oświadczył i odsunął się.

_Odkąd Castiel wrócił, Dean traktował go bardzo delikatnie. Jakby był niemowlęciem. Przeszkadzało to w wielu sytuacjach, ponieważ zazwyczaj wszystko kończyło się tak, że musiał zostawać w domu. Sam._

Ubrał zegarek i przechylił głowę.

\- Dziękuję, Dean.

Łowca wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic takiego. Czuł się po prostu winny tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło. Pociągnął go, by usiadł na łóżku przy nim i objął go.

\- Nie bądź na mnie zły. Nie chciałem, żebyś jechał z nami rano, to było serio ogromne gniazdo wampirów...

\- Dean, jestem potężniejszy niż Ty, kiedy to zrozumiesz? - w jego głosie wyczuwało się irytację - Pomyślałeś kiedyś o tym? W trzy sekundy mogę Cię przenieść w dowolne miejsce na świecie, uleczyć Cię i wymazać pamięć.

Łowca wywrócił tylko oczami i skrzywił się mocno.

\- Poza tym bierzecie tam Jacka, a on nie potrafi jeszcze dobrze obsługiwać telefonu - teraz już czuł się urażony i posmutniał. Spojrzał na Deana - Mogę zadbać o siebie. Z Twoją miłością jestem prawie niezniszczalny. Tylko Ty możesz mnie skrzywdzić.

I to właśnie dręczyło Deana. Bał się. Jeden niepoprawny krok, kilka źle dobranych słów i mógł zranić go. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za jego szczęście. Wtedy, gdy zielonooki już chciał coś powiedzieć, przed nimi pojawił się Jack. Ostatnimi dniami ćwiczył teleportowanie się, gdyż skrzydeł jako takowych nie posiadał.

\- Ojcze! Udało mi się! - wykrzyknął radośnie, uśmiechając się. Przyjrzał się Deanowi i od razu zrozumiał, że wybrał sobie nieodpowiedni moment - Oh... Ja przepraszam...

Z korytarza dobiegł krzyk Sama.

\- UDAŁO SIĘ?! JACK?!

\- TAK, SAM, JESTEM U DEANA I MOJEGO OJCA!

Dean zacisnął wściekle usta i zabrał ramię z Casa. Nienawidził tego, że za każdym razem im przeszkadzano. Prawda była taka, że odkąd odzyskał go z rąk dżinna, stracił go znowu przez Lucyfera. Nie mieli prawdziwej okazji, by pobyć ze sobą i mówiąc "okazje" oczywiście miał na myśli fakt, że nawet ze sobą nie spali. Ani jednego pieprzonego razu i Dean zaczynał powoli szaleć z powodu frustracji seksualnej.

\- Jack, jestem dumny, że Ci się udało - anioł poderwał się do góry i od razu przytulił swojego bądź co bądź syna - i naprawdę był dumny. Jack należał do good guys, na dodatek był niesamowicie dzielny i całkiem nieźle walczył z potworami... Jeśli oczywiście nie truł im na temat tego, że mogą się zmienić.

Sam wszedł do pokoju.

\- Dean, widziałeś?-zapytał z uśmiechem, lecz widząc niezadowolenie na twarzy swojego brata, po prostu chrząknął i nerwowo oblizał wargi.

\- Jestem prawie jak Ty, Ojcze. Z wyjątkiem skrzydeł... - spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń za Casem, na co ten się zarumienił. Piegowaty nie do końca rozumiał jak działa Jack, wciąż dla niego kwalifikował się do szufladki "nie ogarniam".

\- Jack - Sam twardo zwrócił się do nastolatka. Spojrzał na niego i uniósł brew. Robiąc te minę, wyglądał łudząco podobnie jak Cas.

\- Nie, w porządku, to ja wyjdę - odezwał się nagle Dean i tak też zrobił. Opuścił pokój, zostawiając ich trójkę razem. Anioł spojrzał na niego tęsknie, a później tylko westchnął. Mieli siebie na wyciągniecie ręki, a wydawało się, jakby w ogóle ich nie było tu razem.

Castiel poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Cas... Wybacz mi, to był mój pomysł - Sam od razu próbował wziąć na siebie winę.

\- Nie, Sam. Jest... Jest dobrze. Jestem bardzo dumny, Jack - wlepił na twarz słaby uśmiech - Pójdę do Deana - oświadczył i niemalże wybiegł.

Ten oczywiście znajdował się w kuchni i już zdążył wyciągnąć sobie piwo.

\- Dean... Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujemy porozmawiać.

\- Nie bawię się w te damsko-męskie rozmówki, Castiel - oświadczył chłodno.

\- W takim razie ucieszy Cię fakt, że żadne z nas nie jest kobietą.

Łowca spojrzał na Casa, unosząc brew. Od kiedy ten dzieciak zrobił się taki pyskaty. Stał dalej i gapił się na niego.

\- No dobra. O czym chcesz gadać? - zapytał, wyczekując na jakieś kazania.

\- Chcę, żeby dotarło do Ciebie, że przez wiele tysięcy lat radziłem sobie z życiem i w tej chwili również potrafię. Chcę z Wami jeździć na polowania i chcę z Wami...

\- Ej, ej, ej. To nie koncert życzeń aniołku - przerwał mu nagle.

\- Ale Dean! - podniósł głos, zaciskając dłonie w pięści - W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz...

\- Dobra, rób sobie co chcesz, ale jak znowu ktoś Cię porwie cholera wie gdzie, to nie oczekuj, że będę Cię ratować - warknął i napił się piwa, ale od razu pożałował swoich słów. Opuścił głowę.

Cas po prostu podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na jego plecach.

\- Zawsze będziesz mnie ratował, Dean. Wiem to - powiedział cicho i nachylił się, by ucałować jego policzek.

\- No nie byłbym tego taki pewien - burknął i spojrzał na anioła. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu - Może w końcu znudzi mi się to.

\- Nigdy Ci się to nie znudzi. Satysfakcja z Ciebie wtedy wręcz ścieka...-przechylił lekko głowę. Znowu sprawił, że Dean się uśmiechał.

\- Jaka satysfakcja... to ulga, że nic żeś sobie nie zrobił, dzieciaku

\- Nie lubię, gdy tak do mnie mówisz - skrzywił się.

\- Jak? Mały, uparty dzieciak w prochowcu? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie i pociągnął anioła na swoje kolana.

\- Właśnie tak. Uważam, że to nieadekwatne, patrząc na to, że jestem starszy od Ciebie i na pewno wykazuję większ...

Przerwał mu tą durną paplaninę słów, całując go mocno. Objął dłońmi jego szorstkie policzki i liczył, że ta chwila potrwa trochę dłużej i że nie nikt im nie przerwie. Potrzebowali odetchnąć, ale żaden z nich nie chciał ruszać się z bunkra.

Z miejsca, w którym czuli się bezpiecznie.

Z domu.


End file.
